


My teacher is... wow

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Benni likes his professor's assistant way too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To make up to you lack of updates I will post this old ff I've wrote months ago. I hope you will enjoy it :*

Benedikt Höwedes was a young student of law at university next to his hometown. He had just started his third year. He wasn’t bad at it and his whole life he wanted to become a sports lawyer. He dreamed that one day he might work for clubs like Schalke. Football was his favourite thing ever and he even played for his uni team as the defender. He loved it.  
  
But now he couldn’t concentrate on what was professor saying as he looked at his assistant. He was around 26 years old and for sure he’d just finished his studies. Benni spotted him somewhere before but now he had a perfect view to study the assistant’s features. Assistant had curly black hair and short dark beard. His deep brown eyes were hidden under black glasses. He had a grey sweater and white shirt on, with light khaki pants. That view made Benni unable to concentrate for the rest of the classes. How is this possible for human to be this handsome? If greek gods existed that man could be the son of Aphrodite. As professor finished, all students rushed to run home to get ready for parties as fast as possible. Friday rules, duh. But professor did the same that surprised Benedikt. He wasn’t expecting that old man will move so fast.  
  
He eventually moved to the assistant who was taking professor’s stuff and Benni cleaned his throat to draw another’s man attention. Assistant looked at him, surprised that someone stayed. Maybe he will take him for no-life who don’t have friends to invite him over for some party?  
  
“Sorry to disturb you, but may I ask a favour?” Benedikt tried to look confident. He hoped that he looked OK in his white shirt and black trousers. Exactly this day he needed to stay up later and he hadn’t got enough time to make himself look good.  
  
“Sure, go ahead” Deep man’s voice made Benni’s stomach filled with butterflies.  
  
“I had trouble with understanding all that professor told today. Umm... I needed to work yesterday a lot and if I need to be honest I fell asleep a bit at today’s class” Better to lie than to tell that he was just checking out you all the time.  
  
“Oh I get how it is” Man laughed. “I had the same problem when I was a student. I was working in a restaurant and one's clients stayed till 3am. I was dying at these classes the day after. You know...” he lowered his voice a bit. “Administration law is the worst. It’s boring and complicated. How good I’m working here just as substitution. I would die to listen to it more than I needed to pass my exams.”  
  
“As a substitution?” Benedikt looked at him surprised. “What do you want to do then?”

“I’ll work as Dortmund's lawyers assistant.” He smiled. “I cheer for BVB lately.“

“I prefer Schalke if I'm honest" Benedikt bit his lip. He don't want to lose his chance but he couldn't resist to say that.

"They're a great team too. " Guy said still smiling. "But I like Bayern too. I grow up in Munich. I was studying law there."

"Really?" Benedikt opened his eyes wider. Now he remembers. He played against this guy in some plays. He was a defender as well and a very good one. "So why do you want to work for Dortmund?"

"They want me. Bayern don't have a free place for now. But maybe in the future?" He laughed. "But my carrier wasn't the reason why you wanted to talk to me. "

"Yeah. Could you explain today's lesson to me once again? I don't get it really."

"Sure. But not today. I have to analyze some documents for professor.” He sighed.”I hate administration law… but how about we will go for a coffee? Tomorrow I'll be free. We can talk about this boring stuff first and then continue about football?"

"Tomorrow? Ok. It would be great" Benedikt was so happy as the one time his team won the champions title.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Mats Hummels and you?"

"Benedikt Höwedes."

"Great. Give me your phone number and I'll send you the address"

  


Three months later...

Benedikt got sick lately and he needed to spend whole week at home. His suppressants ended half way thorough and he had anyone to go and buy some for him. His parents where at late holidays and rest of family... No one knew he was an omega. He was able to take only his birth controls and at least it was something. But now he was writing his exam and that was the first moment that he felt a bit warmer. After Benedikt will finish writing it he needs to make sure to buy suppressants before it will be too late. But in the group of those who wanted to write exam earlier was only one female alpha who was already mated. She wasn't a danger for him now. Rest of this group where omegas and betas because all of them prefered to stay away from alphas. Exam is not a good place to have them trying to find a mate. Some of them are really annoying.

Benedikt finished his writing and handled his test to professor. Then he left the room hoping to get to pharmacy as fast as possible. On the other side of the empty corridor was Mats with some books and papers. He slip a bit on freshly cleaned floor and one of his books landed on the wood. Tall man leaned down to grab it and Benedikt sweared under his nose. Mats ass was the best view in his life. For an athlete he had a really big one. Benedikt liked that a lot. A lot...

Then he felt a warm wave over his body. It was upcoming fever. Heat fever. He knew it's too late to buy suppressants, he needs to get home as fast as possible or it will end badly. However soon he'd noticed that Mats frowned and look in his direction. His eyes were wide opened and he looked at him with shock.

Before Benni could do something Mats was next to him and younger’s man heart started to best faster. His body became hotter in a second as he inhaled muscular Alpha scent. So assistant is one. He could have predict this before. Mats was really alpha-style dude.

"Are you in heat?" Mats asked him quietly. Benedikt only nodded his head. What else he can do? He's screwed already. "Let me help you. I live nearby"

When they walked out from the building there Mats was long before Benedikt who followed him feeling worse every second. They keep this long separation to not make Benedikt get into final phase before they get there. But when Mats got to the staircase he wasn't waiting anymore. He grabbed Benedikt and pulled him closer to his body and inhaled sweet omega scent. Younger man closed his eyes as every cell of his body responded to that move and he felt lubricants on his underwear. Mats dragged him to his small apartment and closed the door behind them. He wasn't waiting anymore. He took off his sweater and shirt over his head and pulled his pants down. This guy is for sure not a definition of shy and patient person.

Benedikt tried to pulled his hoodie off too but his hands were trembling too much so Mats did it instead. He growled as he felt Benedikt sweet scent more clearly. He pushed him on his couch and kissed all over soft skin. Young man felt like he’s going to get mad if nothing happen soon. Presence of alphas body next to him was driving him crazy, each touch was making his body more and more begging, submissive. He wanted his knot so much.

The worst however was Mats beard. It was stimulating him even more. Benedikt hated him for this. Stupid alpha.

“Mats… I want you now” His begging sounded more like an order and he felt proud because of it. Maybe he is an omega but he still can take control a bit. However Benni lost it soon as Mats took of his pants and entered him with one finger. Then one more and second one. He wanted to prepare Benedikt as good as possible, but honestly there was no need for that as his body was craving for alpha's knot so badly that natural lubricants took care of it already.

Benedikt moved his fingers around Mats back and eventually grabbed his ass with both hands. Oh such a good pair he good over there. Nothing can compare to them. They’re a new form of art. He would pay billions to have painting of them on his wall… what the hell is he thinking about?

“You have nice ass for an athlete” He moaned into his ear, biting it a bit to make another man grow with pleasure.

“Well I like Nutella a lot” Mats laughed and kissed Benni’s neck where pulsating point was. Benedikt shivered knowing that this was a mating bite place and Mats could take him as his every second, but alpha was fair and didn’t do that. “You’re ready?” He grabbed younger man by his hips and put him into right position.

“Stop talking and do this” He bit his lip. Why is this dude so slow with this? Is a turtle or what?

And so Mats entered him and lost last drips of his human side. Now he was a growling mass of desire and Benni lost himself in this. Alpha moved not really fast, but each move was strong and hard and honestly Benedikt loved it. At the same time Mats grabbed Benni’s erection and moved his hand around it slowly. Quiet gasped escaped blond’s lips as he enjoyed every second of it. His hormones never took young omega’s mind completely so he was able to fully enjoy and remember this moment. However he couldn’t say the same for Mats who looked like he don’t know what his name is. He only growled with his low voice as he started to move faster. His lips rested on Benni’s neck as he inhaled more of sweet scent.

“I want you to have my pups” Oh alphas and their desire to reproduce while they’re in rut. Sweet but Benedikt don’t want kids now. Even if they would be so pretty like Mats is. “I want to knock you up”

“Shut up” Benedikt hissed through his teeth and kissed Mats. It is weird to have first kiss during the intimate contact but it felt better then ever. Mats lips were wet, warm and sweet tasting. It was better then anything that young man experienced in his life. Soon he felt that Mats knot is getting bigger with each move. Soon he was unable to get out from Benedikt, so he leaned against his body, pulling younger one into his arms. Benedikt wrapped his limps around Mats and felt how his reveal came strongly. His orgasm and Mats final pressure showed up in the same second. Benedikt couldn’t resist letting out cry of his joy and without any strength left he felt on the couch. Mats needed to wait till his knot will get away so he put his head on Benedikt’s chest and closed his eyes. They were laying like that for God know how long, sharing small kisses, moving their hands through each others hair and laughing a bit. Soon Mats was able to get out from Benedikt and he stood up.

“Maybe we will eat something?”

“That sound like a good idea”

  
  


He spend whole week at Mats house who helped him to get through each phase of his heat. Final one was coming and for Benedikt it was the worst one. For most omegas it’s weak and really easy to get through, but since young man started to take his pills something changed in his body and it was almost as strong as first one. Ones he ended up in hospital as he was trying to get through his heat alone. His body was so exhausted that he fainted and felt down a few steps to break his arm. Not really enjoyable memory. But since the alpha was next to him he felt better about it. He informed Mats about this and promise that if something bad happen he will take care of omega was enough to young man to feel save.

Mats was really caring. He cooked for him, washed his clothes and studied with him what Benni missed during his illness and then because of his heat. Benedikt couldn’t deny that if he had to be mated now he would give himself to that man without resist.

Now he was laying in his bed, texting a bit with his friend Manuel who had a fight with his boyfriend. Benedikt tried to give him some sort of advice but Manu was a too big mess to understand anything. But he knew him long enough to know that next day Manuel will make it up with his boy and they will be happy couple once again.

Benedikt nose spotted nice smells from the kitchen and as he walked there Mats was serving another great dinner. His glasses and look of ‘hot teacher’ made Benedikt think of dirty things but he was an omega in heat so this kind of stuff where perfectly normal for him at that time. When they finished, Mats took him to his bedroom and they leaded next to cheat other on the bed, watching dump movies on Hummels laptop. Benedikt leaned closed to him and enjoyed alpha's scent. It made him feel warmer and another wave of heat was coming closer.

“Benni?” Mats turned his head to met his eyes. “May I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure”

“Have you ever felt like you met someone you want to be with forever?” His lips moved loser to Benedikt’s.

“Maybe” He kissed Mats and alpha moaned with pleasure. He moved his hand around Benedikts back, but omega took control for that moment and grabbed Mats by his ass to pull his body closer to his. Dark haired gasped and enjoyed Benedikt’s kisses all over his neck. He is kissing and licking all over it and eventually his teeth touched Mats skin, who shiver and tighten his hands on Benedikt’s shirt.

“Benni…” He moaned. His body was like on fire. One move and that omega will make a marking bite.

“You want this, don’t you?” Benedikt deep, lustful voice was driving Mats crazy. And sweet scent that started to fill the room. Heat is just a minute to go for sure. Alphas instincts started to wake up inside of Mats and his desire to make Benni his was increasing fastly.

“I want you, Benni” He took of his shirt, forcing blond to move his teeth away from Mats’s neck. If he’s going to bite Mats he shouldn’t do it now. Benedikt unbuttoned his pants and took them of. Mats followed his steps and soon they were naked, kissing hungrily like it was they last making out. Benedikt moaned as lubricants showed up on beds bedding and Mats couldn’t wait longer to have him. He entered him making Benedikt scream in pleasure. But omega turned them so he was on the top and kissed Mats all over his body, moving up and down. His teeth buried in Mats skin on his chest, then on his shoulder and soon he was next to his neck. But Mats lips where on his as well. In the same moment both of them bit each other, sending indescribable pleasure through their bodies. Benedikt felt a knot inside of him and it was deadly combination with happiness of being mated. He stayed up because of Mats strong hands but soon he weakened as well and they felt on each other exhausted. Benedikt felt Mats tongue on his neck as he licked his skin to wash drips of blood there.

It was the best moment of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> All kind of feedback is highly welcomed <3


End file.
